


Intergalactic Christmas

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On planet EXO-00P12, where the sun is always literally shining, Zitao has never experienced a festival quite like Christmas. His human boyfriend Sehun is astonished to hear that on EXO-00P12 the only holiday that is celebrated there is the solar festival, which lasts for only a month. Sehun is determined to show Zitao some Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intergalactic Christmas

Sehun's holidays were often spent with good friends and family members. His favorite holiday was Christmas because that was when everybody was jolly and surprising one another with Christmas gifts. He has plenty of memories from past years. It was a fun time, especially if he got plenty of gifts himself. However, it seems that this year will be interesting.

He had been anticipating Christmas for a while now. Ever since he found Zitao lying inside a smoking sleeping pod and carried him home, he was always waiting for the nonstop questions that Zitao would spout forth. If he wasn't in love with the goddamn alien he probably would have kicked Zitao out a long while ago. (Then again, the only reason he didn't kick him out was because Zitao looked like he was about to cry and he felt bad.)

A day before December Sehun sat Zitao down and explained the new holiday that was coming up. A few weeks ago Zitao had asked dozens of questions about Thanksgiving, and in Autumn he had even more questions about Chuseok. Though it got on Sehun's nerves, he did his best to explain each holiday and tradtion to an outsider. Christmas would be no exception.

*

"I don't understand why humans celebrate the day another human is born. It seems to be a global celebration at that too," Zitao said. He crossed his legs and stared at the gifts his human partner was wrapping. "Has this always been a yearly occasion for you and your...um, family, was it?"

"Yes, my family and I celebrate it every year," Sehun said. He motioned for the other to hand him some tape. Zitao placed a couple strips on his fingertips. As the human was taping down the wrapping he asks his boyfriend, "Does your home world not celebrate Christmas?"

Zitao shook his head. "This 'Christmas' that you're telling me about has no symbolic meaning to us. If anything, I find it strange that your people are wrapping up items to give to others."

"But it's part of the Christmas tradition!" Sehun violently slapped a bow on top of the finished present and set it to the side. The other leaned away from the violent reaction. "Zitao, your people need to get their asses on earth and experience Christmas for themselves. It's so fun!"

Zitao frowned. "I highly doubt earth's government would like that, having about a few million aliens visit your planet just to enjoy one day of festivities," he said. "I thank you for the offer, though."

"Then you'll have to enjoy Christmas with me this year. And then you can call up your family and tell them how fun Christmas was!" Sehun was practically aflame with passion by now.

"I don't think I'm humanized enough to enjoy this holiday," Zitao says. Sehun rolls his eyes. He'll enjoy Christmas whether he wanted to or not.

"We're going shopping. Get your ass up and ready. We're heading downtown in five minutes!" Before Zitao could protest, Sehun had marched out of the bedroom. He sighed and decided to do what the other had asked him to do.

 

"Alright, Zitao. Pay attention. I'm going to get you acquainted with Christmas. By the time this week is over and the big day arrives, you and Christmas will be best friends. And you'll love it!"

"That's an odd thing to say," Zitao mumbled.

"Shut up and pay attention," Sehun hissed. He dragged the alien by the wrist through a thick throng of high schoolers.

"Now," the human began, "one Christmas tradition that we have is buying presents for friends and family. How about we start with you picking out a gift for a few friends?"

"But my friends are also your friends," Zitao said. "I don't understand why I have to get them another set of gifts."

"You idiot," Sehun groaned with a hint of annoyance and impatience in his voice. "Just find something for Jongin or Luhan!"

"O-okay," Zitao said when he noticed the tone of voice. He ducked his head in apology. Sehun feels bad for being so impatient with his alien boyfriend. He was from a whole other planet which didn't practice anything people on earth did. It wasn't Zitao's fault that he didn't understand Christmas and its traditions.

"I'm sorry," Sehun apologized. He briefly took Zitao's hand in his and squeezed it. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Let's look around for presents, okay?" Zitao nodded.

Sehun knows the mall like the back of his hand and shows the alien the various shops that Zitao could be getting potential items from. Zitao often stops in front of most stores to admire the clothes or handbags in the window before moving along.

"Would canine treats suit Jongin?" the alien asked when he and his human partner passed by a pet store. "You mentioned that he likes canines and I think treats would suit him."

"Not for Jongin himself," Sehun said with a giggle. He couldn't help but imagine his best friend eating a dog treat just because he was curious. He calmed himself down to tell the other, "Dog treats are for dogs, not humans. But I think it would be nice to get his puppies a gift. He'd love that." Zitao couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips from the positive answer. Motivated by the thought of Jongin's domesticated animals hopping in joy, he marches into the shop with Sehun in tow.

 

"That wasn't an awful experience. I thought that walking around and looking at various items was boring," Zitao admits when they got home later that evening. He sets down the shopping bags that he had been carrying the entire day before he sprawled his body on the nearby sofa. "Shopping was very tiring, though. Is this what it's like every year?" Zitao moved over to let Sehun join him on the couch. He laid his head in the human's lap and Sehun's fingers automatically went to his hair. A content rumble similar to a purr was heard, low in his throat.

"Most of the time, yeah. But when I was younger it was my parents that did most of the shopping. Sometimes I tagged along just to look at all the cool toys on sale," the human reminisced.

"Parents is an earthling term for somebody who cares for you, right?" Sehun stopped combing out tangles in Zitao's abnormally soft hair to stare at the other. "What is it? Why are you giving me that look?"

"Do you not have parents where you come from?" Sehun asked.

"Well, on my home world all offspring are conceived in this lab of sorts. We are nursed in this lab for a week or two before we are given to couples. My caretakers were both females, unlike you earthlings who are always in pairs of the opposite gender. It's a strange process," Zitao said. The look he was receiving from his partner was making him nervous. It was as if Sehun was disgusted with this new information about him.

"If you were born in a lab, does that mean you're not...organic?"

"No, no. All offspring are made from the union of an egg and sperm from donors, and then incubated for nine months until there's an infant. My people are extremely similar to yours, so reproduction is the same. It's just that we've advanced enough to create offspring out of the body. Does that make sense?"

Sehun rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess," he said.

Zitao sat up and stared at his human partner right in the eyes. "Do you...not like me as much as you do because I wasn't conceived the way human's normally are?"

"Of course not!" Sehun crossed his arms and huffed. "What kind of stupid question is that, Zitao?"

"You seemed disgusted when I mentioned that I was born in a lab, like a lab experiment," Zitao quietly explained. His normally bright amethyst eyes had become dull. Sehun feels bad that he even brought the question up.

"I'll still love you no matter what," the human reassures the other. He cupped Zitao's face and pulled him close for an apologetic kiss. "Don't take anything I say personally, okay? Even if I found out that you were raised by weird tentacle monsters that won't change my mind about you."

Zitao chuckles. "Thank you, Sehun. My caretakers aren't tentacle monsters, mind you. They're a little eccentric, but they're family, as you earthlings say."

"Right. And you're part of my family now." Sehun plants a kiss on the tip of Zitao's nose. "Now, how about we get these gifts wrapped up and cuddle in bed after?"

*

"Here. Mix this for me." Sehun slides the alien a bowl full of various ingredients and turned around to check on the oven. When he looked back, Zitao had somehow tipped over the bowl and spilled some of the contents on his favorite sweater and the counter. Sehun shook his head. "I asked you to do one thing and you somehow messed it up."

"I'm sorry," Zitao said with a sheepish smile. "I'll clean it up immediately."

"Just focus on cleaning yourself. I got it." Sehun fetched himself some paper towels and began to work on the mess. Halfway through he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and soft lips brush against his cheek.

"I apologize for the mess," Zitao whispered. The alien placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Sehun rolls his eyes.

"Jesus, Zitao. I know you're sorry and I forgive you. You don't have to get all touchy-feely about it." Sehun pried himself away from Zitao's arms to throw away the dirty paper towels. When he turns back around to look at his boyfriend, he notices that Zitao was shirtless. His face begins to grow hot from the sight. He's seen the guy shirtless before, so why was he getting all embarrassed about?

"Are you alright? Your face turned red." Zitao gingerly cups Sehun's face. The human shook off the other's hand.

"Go put on a damn shirt, idiot. You're not going to bake cookies without a shirt on." Sehun turned away before his face could match the color of Rudolph's bright red nose.

"But I don't want anymore of my clothes getting dirty. I'll just put this on." Zitao opened up a drawer and pulled out a pink apron. He puts it on, then tied up the strings behind him to make a perfect bow.

"You look ridiculous," Sehun groaned when he laid eyes on what Zitao had put on. "I put that away because it's pink and disgusting, but if you want to wear it then be my guest." At least it covered up some of his bare chest.

"Alright, shall we finish up with the mixing of our ingredients?"

 

After mixing up the ingredients and letting the dough rest, they spent a good twenty minutes trying to figure out how they would make cookies in the shape of penguins, snowflakes, and other various shapes. Zitao had offered to use his laser gun to cut out the shapes, which was promptly rejected for fear of burning down the entire apartment complex. The two ended up using knives to cut out the shapes without any template or picture as reference. "We'll just wing it," Sehun said as he dismissively waved his hand.

By the time they rolled out the dough and cut out the cookies, Zitao had cut out a total of three lumpy penguins, two jagged Christmas trees, and four pentagons with holes and short branches in an effort to make snowflakes. Sehun had managed to make one really good snowman and a handful of squares and circles that he claimed were snowballs and presents.

"You made me do the difficult shapes," Zitao whined. "All you did was cut out some circles and said they were snowballs!"

"They are snowballs," Sehun said. "Besides, I clearly remember you saying that you wanted to try out cutting snowflakes and trees. So don't blame me because your cookies came out bad."

"I did not say anything about any shapes!" Zitao bristled.

"Yeah, you did. You said that you would cut out all the hard shapes and let me do the easy ones." Sehun carefully picked up a lumpy penguin and flapped it in front of Zitao's face. "This one isn't so–hey!" Sehun dropped the cookie back on the counter and shook off the flour that was in his hair. Zitao waved away the white clouds as he laughed at the human.

"You look like one of my caretaker's great-grandmother with all that flour in your face," Zitao snickered.

"You're an asshole," Sehun said. He scooped up some flour and dumped it over the other's head. The alien's jet black hair is decorated with the white powder, like snow.

"Wait, you have something on your face." Zitao wipes three floury fingers across Sehun's forehead and grinned mischievously. Sehun laughs and pushed the other away from him.

"Hey idiot, stop messing around. We still have to bake the cookies!" Sehun picked up a towel hanging on the oven handle and threw it at his boyfriend's face. "Get your ass cleaned up again. I'll put the cookies in the oven.

 

Sehun carefully pulled out a baking tray full of burnt cookies. Beside him, Zitao shook his head. "See, I told you to read the instructions carefully."

"Shut up," Sehun grumbled. He placed the tray down on the counter and looked at the crumbled black mess. Maybe it wouldn't look or taste that bad if they slathered some frosting on it.

"Let's just buy some cookies," the alien suggested. "I'm sure it'd be a lot quicker than attempting to bake cookies that will only burn up in the end."

"I guess," Sehun sighed. "I mean, it was fun to make it and stuff. I was looking forward to decorating it, though."

"Then we can just buy some pre-made cookies and decorate it," Zitao offered. "How does that sound?"

"Fine," the human mumbled. Clearly, he was extremely disappointed that the cookies had been burnt and buying pre-made cookies didn't seem as fun as making them. He didn't know how to cheer up his human partner, so Zitao brushed away some flour still stuck in Sehun's hair and kissed him squarely on the lips. Sehun gingerly returned the kiss.

"Would you like to go to the store now?" Zitao asked when he had pulled away. Sehun shook his head.

"Let's just stay home. It's supposed to start snowing heavily soon, and I don't want us to get held up from all the snow," the human said. He moved around the other to throw away the burnt monstrosities.

"Alright then. Shall we just watch a film? I have lots of them downloaded on my pod right now. I'm sure you'll enjoy movies that my people have produced." Zitao caught the small smile on his partner's lips while he was putting the baking tray in the sink. When Sehun turned back towards him, he was simply nodding with his neutral look. He wasn't sure if Sehun had smiled because of him, but a feeling of pride creeps up Zitao's chest and makes his heart beat a little faster.

*

Two weeks before Christmas, Sehun dragged a box of Christmas decorations from underneath their bed and presents it to Zitao. He explains that decorating the house with bright lights and snowflakes is a common tradition to Christmas.

"Why do you put up flashing lights, though?" Zitao asks. "Are you trying to attract that jolly fat man you speak off?"

"No, we just put it up because it's really pretty at night," Sehun replies. "Here, hold it up for me while I tape the lights up." Zitao gingerly takes one end of the string of Christmas lights and examined the tinted bulbs. They resemble the bulbs of flowers that often grew on his home planet year-round.

While Zitao was looking at the lights, Sehun climbs onto a chair with some tape. He holds onto the other end of the lights and taped it to the wall, just above the window overlooking the streets of Seoul. He begins the slow process of ripping strips of tape and sticking them onto the lights. More often than not, several strips of tape were required to keep the lights on the wall. But by the time he was done, the Christmas lights were ready to be plugged in.

"Put that cord into that socket," Sehun instructs Zitao. He pointed to the white cord hanging from the opposite end of the lights and then to the light sockets behind their small Christmas tree. The alien fumbles with the plug for a moment before he inserted it into the socket. Instantly, the lights flicker on, emitting an array of colorful lights.

"Cool, right?" Sehun climbed down from the chair and wrapped an arm around Zitao's waist.

"It's very bright," Zitao admits and squints his eyes. "I don't know if I can become accustomed to this."

"Oh, you will." Sehun pats his boyfriend's butt and gestures to the rest of the decorations in the box. "Let's start putting these suckers up."

 

Within an hour, their apartment was twinkling with lights and looked more cheery with plastic snowflakes. Zitao was having fun with the miscellaneous items in the box, like ornaments for the tree and spare bulbs for the lights. He twisted these shiny objects this way and that in the light and giggles at the funny reflection of himself on the ornament.

"Decorating for the jolly fat man was not so bad," Zitao says and puts the ornament back in the box. He pushes it towards Sehun, who is fixing their Christmas tree. The human picks up the same ornament Zitao was playing with and hangs it next to a candy cane ornament. Sehun hums in agreement and pushes the box behind the couch.

"You should call your parents. I'm sure they would enjoy the spectacle."

Zitao's head fell to the side in thought. "I'm sure they would. They've always had interest in objects that shine." Zitao smiles at his human partner. "How about we call them now?"

"Alright. I'd be happy to finally meet your parents." Sehun walks around the couch and and sat down with the other as Zitao pulls out a small cube from his pocket and laid it on the floor. Instantly, it glows and a hologram that usually appears in movies flickers in front of them. Sehun couldn't keep his mouth shut from awe.

"Don't let everything that's happening in the background distract you, okay?" Zitao leans in and presses a quick kiss against Sehun's cheek. His mouth snaps close before nodding.

"No promises, but sure."

*

On Christmas Day, Sehun takes his boyfriend to a house party with his friends. Earlier in the day he explained to Zitao that people normally like to ask about another's life and that he had to be prepared to answer these questions. He came up with a fake life story for Zitao when people would ask him about his life. Obviously the one about Zitao coming from a planet a million light years away where the sun never sets isn't going to be accepted, so Sehun formed a new story.

"If people ask, say that you came from China. Specifically Qingdao. You moved to Korea for college and you major in astronomy. If people ask you about Qingdao, just say it's a quiet town. People will stop talking to you if your life is boring," Sehun had told his boyfriend.

"Won't people ask about other things? Like work? Or hobbies?" Zitao asked.

"Just tell them that you work in an office," Sehun replied with dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm sure you'll handle it."

And so here he is, standing next to a man who refuses to go away until Zitao had answered a particularly trickery question. He doesn't think that he can handle this.

"C'mon, how many notches on the ol' belt?" The man wiggles his eyebrows and nudges Zitao in the ribs quite uncomfortably.

"I–uh," Zitao stammers. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say," he mumbles.

The man gasps. "Are you a virgin? You can't be a virgin! Not with that!" He gestures to Zitao's body. Suddenly the alien is feeling a bit self-conscious about himself. Did he come overdressed? He thought that a sweater and jeans was simple enough. Or maybe he's too underdressed? Is he being judged for what he's wearing?

"Baekhyun, what the hell are you doing?" Zitao breathes a sigh of relief as Sehun stomps over and grabs Zitao by the arm.

"Interrogating your boyfriend of course," Baekhyun replies. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure he has a clean history?"

"His history is as clean as a whistle, thank you very much. Besides, he'd rather be around other people who don't pry. Right?" Zitao nods his head in complete agreement. Plus, Baekhyun was making him uncomfortable with the way he stared. Sehun grins and tugs his boyfriend away before Baekhyun could come up with a response.

"Thank you very much. His questions were starting to unnerve me." Zitao smiles gratefully at the other.

Sehun flushes at the sincerity behind Zitao's smile. To cover it up, he scoffs and says, "Christ, stop acting like I saved you, dumbass." Zitao laughs and quickly pressed his lips against Sehun's right temple, which only makes him blush even more.

"I adore you very, very much, Sehun. I'm extremely glad that you found me."

"Shut up. Save the sappiness for when we get home."

 

A few hours later everybody had gathered in the living room to open gifts that friends had gotten for one another. Close friends got each other gifts, and couples have other couples presents. Zitao found himself enjoying this practice and was joyful when he was presented with a gift.

"I know that we haven't talked all that much but Sehun's one of my childhood friends and if you're dating him that means that you're my friend as well." A man by the name of Joonmyun smiled graciously at Zitao as he hands him a small box wrapped in yellow and blue wrapping paper. Zitao expresses his thanks before carefully opening it. Inside, there was a bottle of clear substance and a dozen colored squares.

"Joonmyun!" Sehun slams the lid down as his face burns up. "We're not there yet!"

Everybody including Joonmyun laughs while Zitao peeks inside the box again. "You will be soon. I promise." He winks and laughs again when Sehun throws wrapping paper at him.

After that, Sehun has calmed down enough to accept his own gift from his best friend Jongin: a Rilakkuma dolll dressed in a pink outfit. Sehun lovingly names it Pinku Pinku on the spot. He won't admit it aloud nor to himself, but Zitao is a little bit jealous that a doll is getting more affection compared to him.

Later, Zitao gives Jongin the gift that he had bought a few weeks prior. The man giggles like a young boy and thanks Zitao, saying that his kids would definitely love the gift. (Sehun had to explain to Zitao that Jongin's "kids" were actually his dogs.)

Within an hour the party was over and Zitao found himself sighing. He was hoping that the party would last a little longer. He hasn't had this much fun since the solar festival on his home planet.

Sehun catches the small sigh as they're driving home and takes Zitao's hands in his. "There's always next year, you know. It's not like Christmas only occurs once every decade. Besides, there's a whole bunch of other holidays for you to experience too. In fact, New Year's Eve is next week and Jongin is inviting us to his place for a party."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure I'll enjoy it throughly." Zitao smiles. The car is quiet for a moment before Zitao speaks up again. "Do you think I can invite my parents over for next Christmas? I'm sure the two of them would also enjoy it."

"Go ahead. The more the merrier." Sehun glances over to give Zitao a smile.

Sehun's hoping that next Christmas will be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I should write more about Zitao being an alien who adjusts to life on earth with his human boyfriend Sehun but I have other fics to work on. Hmmm


End file.
